Loyalties Divided
by DreamMaster08X
Summary: TFP. Alternate backstory. The current ruling of a two-caste system, low and high ranking, forms a protest between two mechs from opposite ends against the prejudice of this decree. Progression of time, however, tests the strengths and flaws of the mech, causing them to defy each others' true motives. Inspired greatly by the film 'The Social Network'. Rated T for upcoming chapters.


**So this was a sort of unexpected project idea [a plot bunny, if you will] that formed just a couple of cycles [days] ago, and I figured I'd give it a try. This prologue is only but a teaser for the real deal. Do take note, however: it might be a litte [or long] while before the first chapter is typed, transferred, and posted online. Still, I wanted to give it a try, and...well, the was the result.**

**Enjoy the little sneak peek!**

**Edit [7/16/13] - Permanent title has been chosen now. A very grateful thanks to _Darkest Nightmare's Dread_ for the suggestion!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Servos twitching. Digits twiddling. Spark pulsating.

He hadn't been more terrified in his entire lifecycle.

Here he was, a seemingly lowly mech, waiting in the lobby of the Hall of the High Council, one of the most prestigious location on all of Cybertron, only second to the Well of Allsparks itself. He had always dreamed of coming here nearly since his creation cycle, but never did he _actually_ think he'd be here for one klik.

The mech looked to his left and right from his seat off to the side, correspondently leading each to the auditorium and the doorway to the alfresco. The main lobby was completely vacant, as he expected it to be. Although it did bring along a sort of disconcerting presence.

Given the current events and recent past, it was fairly obvious why.

His attention was diverted when another mech entered from his left side, a quite gangly and well-polished fellow shining with a shade of silver and sapphire inflections along certain lengths of his body. The mech looked straight at the participant waiting patiently on the seat, put his servos behind his back, and spoke.

"The Council is ready for you now, Orion Pax."

His voice was a bit high-pitched, though it had a low echo. It was possibly due to the size of the room itself, where the ceiling summit was 10 times the height of Orion. Without hesitation, the mech stood up, his red and blue accents reflecting the bright rays of the light passing through the glass windows, and came towards the lackey, whose servos still remained joined behind himself.

"This way, Mister Pax," he calmly said as he turned around and walked in the direction he just came from. Orion followed right by his side. Nervousness and anxiety crept upon the mech as a thousand thoughts came through his head; some related, others quite indiscriminate. His main concern was his pending impression that he would make in front of the Council themselves. He wasn't insecure, but nevertheless, he was wary of what he might say or do to blow his chances of a successful trial.

_Calm down_, he told himself. _It's not like you're cementing your odds of becoming a Prime._

Although, he couldn't completely rule that possibility out.

The mech Orion was following made a turn into a lesser but lengthy corridor that seemed to go on forever. Several doors to separate, smaller chambers spanned across the entire stretch of the hall. Sometimes both sides of the halls look mirrored in terms of features and entries. It was very disorienting. Every few nano-kliks, Orion would avert his optics over to the other mech, but then often switched them back because he would lose even more of his sense of direction. The other mech seemed to be perfectly well and oriented with staring off into the somewhat endless hall. He wondered if any of the other associates involved with working here at the Council's Hall ever felt the same way Orion did right now. Probably not: working here for countless eons might help with that.

About a couple kliks later, the mech finally stopped at about the thirteenth or fourteenth door to the left and stood there. The door was shut, so obviously something was still taking place on the other side. As if on cue, the mech spoke again, though his voice did not resonate like before.

"The advocate should be about finished with his other client in just a few moments, Mister Pax."

"I can wait however long he needs," Orion said in return, and backed up against the wall.

The wait seemed to go on for a while, but Orion Pax was a patient mech. He once waited in the very back of a single-file line just for one cube of energon. This existing scenario was a piece of iron compared to that. He quietly observed the other mech, who kept a straight, unyielding stance with his servos firmly at his side. Surely, he must take his vocation rather seriously. Orion began to wonder if the Council members were much more stern than that. Now was not the time for worrying.

The two mechs stood by the door, the silver-blue worker directly on the right side of it, and the red-blue mech standing on the opposite wall facing it. Several kliks passed by, and still no sign of the meeting's conclusion yet. Obviously there were still very important matters to be settled. Orion began wondering how his opponent's checkup was going. Certainly the opponent must have something reserved on standby, whether it was concrete evidence or intellectual material.

At last, the door finally opened, and the last mech that Orion ever wanted to see walked right out of the doorway.

The mech shined in all-pure and polished silver coloring along with crimson accents underneath all of his creases. His helm shape sloped almost impeccably backwards, and his most prominent features were the spikes branching on each shoulder in a sort of vindictive fashion. Over the top, even.

The Hall worker took this moment to interject.

"Ah, Mister Megatronus. I see you're finished with your evaluation then."

Megatronus responded with a noiseless nod, and then turned his helm in Orion's direction, with those piercing blue optics of the silver mech stared straight into his own optics. The look that the opposing mech carried a very despondent glare…not to mention very infuriated, according to his brows, but it didn't show as well as the first emotion. He said no words and gave off no sounds. Instead, he slowly treaded his way down the hall, in the opposite direction of where Orion just came from. The red and blue mech carefully watched the silver mech and his back struts.

Even though the mech was more or less speaking _against _Orion Pax, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of sorrow for him. Especially since their last encounters with each other.

Nevertheless, the mech needed to continue on with his own actions for the moment.

"Orion Pax, the auditor will see you now."

Orion was snapped back to reality by the sound of the lackey's voice. He turned his helm to the other's direction and replied.

"Yes, sir."

Gradually, he made his way to the other end of the hall and entered the chamber. The access door behind him slammed shut the moment he was clearly inside the room. The room had a long table with two seats at opposite ends of the shorter sides so that the seats were closer to each other. The closer seat was unoccupied, while the other one was being used by the auditor himself. Orion looked at the mech who gestured his servos at the empty chair, motioning to take a seat. Of course, Orion obliged and sat down, taking a deep breath while doing so.

This was going to be a long and difficult cycle, indeed.

* * *

**NOTE: If any readers out have a working knowledge of the Pre-TFP 'Exodus' and 'Exiles' novels (or knows someone who has read them), I will be _very_ grateful if you may be able to past down the historical knowledge of the books. This fic is completely different from those books, but some backgrounds of the could very much help speed up the writing process! Any and all research for this fic will be extremely helpful!**


End file.
